


Painting of Perfection

by MadamJaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aging, Eventual Smut, M/M, ereri, eventual angst, god i love this, probably some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamJaeger/pseuds/MadamJaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean dares Eren to spend the night in an old abandoned house where Eren finds a magical paint brush capable to bringing anything painted to life. Eren has a dream about a man. A cold, expressionless, stoic man who's voice is deeper than darkness and eyes that can pierce a single moment and shut up a room with a single glare. A man who's skin is pale and flawless. A man who never can age. Eren falls in love with this man, Levi his name is, and the two fall in love together. They spend their days loving each other and holding each other close from danger. But Levi can't age unless Eren paints it and Eren can't keep painting all his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macy my bby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Macy+my+bby), [Susanna Kelly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Susanna+Kelly).



"Goddamnit, Jean."

"What? A dares a dare, Eren."

Eren looked up at the tall, old building. A sign reading "DO NOT TRESPASS" was posted in the lawn. The windows and door were boarded up with worn wood. The fake shutters on either side of each window hung on the hinges, nearly broken off entirely. A large, bare tree skulked by the side, leafless and lifeless. The grass was dead too. Clutches of toadstools and small mushrooms dotted said dead lawn with white caps. The place was something straight from a horror story.

Eren took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine. A dares a dare." He huffed. Jean let loose a noise of approval and began to walk back with Eren. "Just be sure not to piss yourself while you're there." He teased. Eren was just about to knock his teeth out. "You'll be the one pissing yourself when I knock all of your teeth out of your horse head." Eren growled, sliding into the front door of his own house. "Sure, sure. Meet Armin and I by the house at eight and we'll see you off." Jean reminded, stepping away and walking down the sidewalk towards his home.

Eren hissed a curse and sat at the marble island counter in the kitchen. He opened the box of crackers that were atop it and munched away. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he tugged it out. A text from Mikasa. 

**Mikasa: Jean told me that you're going to spend the night in that abandond house? What in hell's name possessed you to agree to something like that?!**

**Eren: horseface dared me and a dares a dare**

**Mikasa: I'll be joining you, Armin, and Jean to see you off.**

**Eren: fine whatevs**

Eren sighed and pushed his phone onto the counter with a sigh. He pulled the beanie cap off of his head and let his shoulder-length dark brown hair breath gratefully. He tousled it and gave another loud curse.

He needed to paint.

He stood up and walked up to his bedroom with the cracker box in hand. His room was a mess of paintings he'd given up on in the past. At his computer desk was his computer (of course), drawing tablet, and scanner. Eren reached behind said desk and pulled out a blank canvas and he set it on the easel in the sunlit corner of the room. He fetched his palette and squeezed blobs of paint into the first three paint-stained cups. Paint brush in hand, he began to paint, letting his hands empty his anger onto the fabric canvas. Warm colors were splattered onto the not-so-white-now canvas in an angry display of frustration. Eren loved abstract art and often painted just that. He painted rough shapes, boxes, spheres, cones. As comical relief, he painted angry faces on each shape.

After about a solid hour of painting, Eren stepped back and rubbed his paint-stained hand on his cheek, rubbing more paint onto himself. The canvas was bathed in warm colors; darker ones spelled out curse words. Eren was quite pleased with the painting and felt so much better. He smiled and faced the painting towards the sun. He liked to let the paint set and then pop the paint bubbles that formed later. Eren was nearly covered in paint. Paint on his face, neck, arms, legs, stomach, hands, anywhere not concealed by clothing. Eren loved the feeling of dried paint on his skin but he had to wash it off eventually. Especially since he'd be sleeping somewhere unfamiliar that night.

With a heavy sigh, Eren moved to the bathroom to take his shower. He tossed a towel onto the closed toilet seat and stripped his clothing, leaving himself bare. He look at his naked figure in the mirror. He thought about the tiny, discolored patched of skin that dressed his abs. They had been injuries from when he was younger and more careless. Jean had dared him to salt ice and hold it to his skin, bringing Eren these scars and a few days off from school. Eren had been a fool to fall for it more than once. He at at least seven of the healed burns. Deciding he had lingered long enough, Eren stepped to the shower and reached to twist the knob, only to have second thoughts. His eyes flickered to the tub. Well a bath would be much more relaxing... He thoughts to himself, standing away from the shower. He chose to bathe instead of shower.

Eren let himself sink into the hot water that licked his skin with a slight burning feel. Every contour of his muscles were filled with water. Eren felt himself ease into the tub and he nearly moaned. He became lost in his thoughts and the warmth of the tub.

He hadn't been inside that abandoned house before, only hung around it and climbed it with Jean, resulting in him falling and breaking a leg. Mikasa cursed the two of them out so hard after. The house had been around since Eren moved into that neighborhood when he was at least five. He was now twenty-two and he had grown quiet attached to the area as a whole. The shopping center was close by and had a collection of great stores. There was a paint shop, a Game Stop, and a convenience store. Those were the three places he visited the most. The paint shop was were Eren had met Armin and Mikasa when he was eight. They immediately grew attached to each other and hung around whenever possible. Armin was like Eren's little brother, quick on his feet and in his mind. Mikasa was like an overbearing older sister who'd beat the shit out of anyone who touched Eren or made fun of him. That shop was also where Eren had met Marco. Marco and Eren once dated but that was years ago. Now Marco was with Jean and Eren was with paint. He often sees Marco hanging around. He thought Marco would avoid him after the two broke up, but no. Marco was just as friendly as ever, albeit a little shy.

A sudden violent knocking snapped Eren from his thoughts he let out a small gasp. "Eren? Are you in there?" Eren's housemate Mason called. "Yeah, I'm in here." Eren replied. "Okay. Just checking. I haven't seen you all day so I thought you'd gone and started a fight again." Mason let loose a small laugh and walked away from the door. Eren sighed and sinked deeper into the water, watching it ripple from his movement. With another sigh, Eren sat up and began to scrub the paint from his body.

When Eren finished, he stepped out of the tub and onto a bathmat, wrapping a second towel around his waist. He dried off and left the towel tied around his waist.. Only then did Eren realize he had forgotten to bring a change of clothing with him into the bathroom. "Shit." He hissed. He thought for a second that he could dash to his room wearing his towel around him and not run into Mason. Eren pressed his ear to the door to listen for Mason. When he had decided that Mason wasn't around, he tugged open the door to make a run for it.

"Eren-" Mason began but was cut off by the sight of a naked Eren. Said naked Eren let out an embarrassed squeak and dashed up to his room. Mason blinked for a second and smiled. "Nice abs!" Then Mason left the house altogether. Eren moved to the window and threw it open. "S-shut up, you dick nozzle!" He shouted at Mason as said Mason drove away in his car, laughing heavily. Eren scowled and closed the window with an impatient breath.

At least his anger painting had dried.


End file.
